Angel
Angel (天使, Tenshi) is the Direct Descendant of Fortress Sakai. Appearence Angel is a is a tall,muscular, young man with short, straight Brown Eyes and Brown Hair. He wears swimming jammers. His typical school uniform consists of light-brown trousers, a white shirt with a green necktie, a dark gray unbuttoned blazer and blue sneakers. During the spring and summer, he would wear his summer uniform, which consists of gray trousers, a white shirt with a dark gray collar, a green dotted necktie and blue sneakers. Background 'Part III' 'World of Nabari Arc' 'Meeting Gau Haro' Uryu went accidentally to the field of Spider Lillies, Raikou gives Uryu the Kuro no Tsurugi but quickly disarms Uryu anyway. Upset, Raimei lands a punch on Raikou, yelling at him for thinking her to be so weak and taking on the burden alone. Crying, she asks him to come home. But Uryu tells her that it is too late. Uryu says that He will be there to help and Enters Tailed Beast Mode to fight Raiko. Uryu gains the upper hand to find Gau, who in an attempt to intervene, takes Uryu's Attack, the one meant for Raimei, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose. This deeply distresses Raikou, his concern for Gau's condition runs so deep that he contemplates whether Gau will awaken or not, believing that he will not, due to thinking that Gau no longer wanted to see him again. (Chuckie Chan) Raiko and Raimei will help Uryu on his Journey like Paul Gekko did over the Milliana. 'Separate Relationships' Raimei questions Uryu about the whereabouts of the Ten Tailed Prototype. Raimei Shinto figured out what he did for her and asked him to come back to the Shimizu household, but he refused to and tried to kill her instead, claiming that it’s too late to return now. Raiko informs Uryu that they are inside the Forest of Nabari. When they are trying to find the Shelter, Raimei Shimizu confronted them in a bed of red spider lilies, but the battle ended in Raiko Shimizu's Rescue. Eventually the Shinto Siblings and Uryu were kidnapped by Tojuro Hattori of the Grew Wolves. The Shinto Siblings and Uryu were sleeping when being kidnapped. Outside, Raimei Shimizu senses that her Kurogamon is crying and heads to the temple with Gau while Kouichi keeps Kagerou busy. She arrives to finds the three sleeping thinking that they were dead but mistakes Raiko Shinto for Raiko Shimizu and screams out for him. Uryu and the Group wakes and decides that he is going to crash down the Shinra Banshou ceremony with the Help of the Shinto Clan Members. Using the Giant Monster, Uryu, Raiko and Raimei stomp their way out of the Temple and the Monster Roars that attacked and killed Hattori. Angel and Alphamaru both hitch a ride on the robot. However, the Shinobi and the Samurais are pursued by Tategami who drives a robot of Reptar's arch nemesis, Robosnail from Rugrats Series. Pandemonium breaks out as the Uryu and his Friends make their way to the Boat that sails to the Land of Las Vegas, including being swung around midair by Robosnail and rocketing up the side of the Eiffel Docks. Eventually, Uryu takes on Robosnail and tosses him into the Seine River while saying "Over my Father's Snack" (instead of "Over my dead body"). After they mad the escape from the Nabari Forest Docks, They went to the Boat only to say goodbye as the Two Tails leaves the Land of Haro. Unfortunately, Raimei Shimizu was on board the Boat. Gau Meguro was there blocking Uryu's Tailed Beast Bomb and meant for two Raimeis, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose like Gau Haro. Yoite finally wakes two Gaus up with his own kira. When they Arrived at the Las Vegas Island, Angel seems confident in his adventures Uryu. Angel is surprised when the egg hatches, producing a small green Yarn Yoshisaur, which proceeds to refer to Angel and Raimei as "mama" and "papa". Family *Fortress Sakai- Ancestor Category:Characters